Machinedramon
Mameo Dark Gennai Steam Dealers Wheel Lovers |jacards= , , , , , , |n1=(Ko:) 파워드라몬 Powerdramon |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Dark Masters |g3=Crack Team |s1=Chaos Lord }} Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon. With its whole body in 100% , it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It was built by synthesizing the parts of many Cyborg Digimon, and it is thought that all of the Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable , but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore. Attacks *'Giga Cannon'This attack is named "Infinity Cannon" in Digimon World, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (∞ Cannon): Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. *'Dragon Fire'This attack retains its original "Booster Claw" name in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Booster Claw): Drills its right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe Day' (Catastrophe D): Detonates itself in a large explosion. *'Infinite Hand' (∞ Hand): Launches a blast of energy from its hand. Design Machinedramon is made from synthesized body parts of many Cyborg Digimon—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon (Virus)'s left claw and chest plates, and Andromon's shoulder pads. Its tail is a hollow stub, which in Digimon Adventure tri. can project a serpentine tail made out of energy. In Digimon Fusion, lacks its Psycho Blasters. In Digimon World through Digimon World 3, it has a full robotic dinosaur tail and red eyes. Etymologies ;Mugendramon (ムゲンドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' "}}. *Dra. From the Dramon-type. ;Machinedramon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. Some media spell it as "MachineDramon". *'En:' . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode and Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Machinedramon are major enemies in Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, ElectroBase 2, and Darkness Server 2, as well as Ken's side of Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, Moon-Server, as well as in Ken's two pre-boss battles in Millenniummon's Castle. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon in line 29. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Machinedramon through jogressing two Hagurumon and obtaining enough jogress points. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers A Machinedramon is among the Mega Digimon called to aid the in their fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Machinedramon are enemies in Millenniummon's World. The Machinedramon card, titled "Mugen Cannon," teaches a Digimon the Mugen Cannon technique. Mugen Cannon deals Virus-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Machinedramon are regular enemies in the "The Final Dark Digimon" and "A New World" chapters. This is a reference to the fact that the boss of these chapters, , uses Machinedramon's attack in the Digimon Adventure anime. Digimon Frontier When tells the about invading Seraphimon's Castle, a Machinedramon is seen as part of his beast army. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Machinedramon cannot be used during single player but is usable in multiplayer, taking the final slot on the Digimon list. It uses the same moves as the first battle against Machinedramon and has the stats of the Digimon used to defeat it. Digimon World 2 Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. It can also be obtained by trading SkullGreymon at the Digimon Centre. Its special attack in this game is an attack, "Giga Cannon" that spend 60 MP. It`s a single attack. Digimon World 3 Machinedramon appears as a random battle in the Amaterasu Dum Dum Factory and as one of the Royal Guard's (in the undersea base Magasta) partner Digimon. It is also a Red S-Energy Card with 50/49. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Machinedramon card is #108 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 2400 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Giga Cannon", inflicts 980 damage, its attack, "Booster Claw", inflicts 520 damage, and its attack, "Catastrophe Day", inflicts 0 damage, and is a Crash attack. It has no support effect. A real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Machinedramon digivolves from Gigadramon and can digivolve to Chaosdromon using the Crimson Metal. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Machinedramon is a Weapon Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MetalMamemon, Gigadramon and MegaSeadramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Machinedramon can DNA Digivolve with Diaboromon to form Armageddemon. Digimon World DS Machinedramon is the kidnapper of , a Digimon researcher. By the way of an item, it is forced to degenerate into SkullGreymon before being fought. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon. Machinedramon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MachineDramon is #311, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 327 MP, 174 Attack, 148 Defense, 104 Spirit, 124 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Ether Ring, and Sniper 4 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. MachineDramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. In order to digivolve to MachineDramon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 280 attack, but only if you have previously befriended a MetalSeadramon. MachineDramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of MetalTyrannomon, Gigadramon, and Megadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 50, with 300 attack, but only if you have previously befriended a MetalSeadramon. MachineDramon can DNA digivolve to Millenniummon with Kimeramon, or to Apocalymon with Piedmon. MachineDramon can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Machinedrmaon (Spade) DigiFuses from MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, Megadramon, and ExTyrannomon, whilst Machinedramon (Heart) DigiFuses from MetalMamemon, MetalGreymon (Vaccine), SkullGreymon, and ExTyrannomon. Machinedramon can DigiFuse to Millenniummon with Kimeramon, to Chaosdromon with Gallantmon and AncientVolcanomon, and to Apocalymon with Piedmon, Puppetmon, and MetalSeadramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Machinedramon is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Datamon. Its special attack is Infinity Cannon and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents sleep. In Complete Edition, Machinedramon can also digivolve to Chaosdramon and Apocalymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Machinedramon is #294 a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Datamon, and can digivolve to Chaosdramon and Apocalymon. Its special attack is Infinity Cannon and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents sleep. Digimon World Championship Machinedramon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon with 60 Virus AP and 20 battles, 50% win and 2 egg reverts. Machinedramon can also digivolve from Mamemon with 40 machine AP and 5 egg reverts. Digimon Battle Machinedramon is card digivolution digivolving from Megadramon or Gigadramon. There is also a mutant digivolution, in which it digivolves from Monzaemon. Machinedramon can also digivolve to Chaosdromon. Machinedramon is also a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. Digimon Masters Machinedramon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon, and can digivolve to Chaosdramon once the "Hyper Cannon" has been applied to it. It can also Jogress to either Millenniummon or Moon=Millenniummon with Kimeramon. Digimon Heroes! Mugendramon digivolves from SkullGreymon, can digivolve to Chaosdramon, and can DNA digivolve to ZeedMillenniumon with Chimairamon and Millenniumon. Digimon Soul Chaser Machinedramon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Links Machinedramon digivolves from Gigadramon, Datamon, and Megadramon and can digivolve to Millenniummon, Chaosdramon, and Apocalymon. Digimon ReArise Machinedramon may digivolve from Megadramon and can digivolve to Chaosdromon. Notes and references de:Machinedramon